


Island

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Merman settings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: ※水手emiya x 人鱼lancer





	Island

**Author's Note:**

> ※水手emiya x 人鱼lancer

其身处于灵泊深处，歌声似雾，不知自天国与地狱的哪一岸传来。  
水手努力撑开肿胀的眼皮，丝缕金光扎进视野，他梦见乌云翻滚欲坠，梦见礁石和折断的主桅，手背上的伤口尚翻卷皮肉，是昨夜或某几夜前大风暴刻下的剪影。  
头痛欲裂，但他切实地还活着，五指形状的海风抚过脸颊，冰凉舒服。脑后幸运地枕着礁石，这一带的石层像以往捕上来的海鱼身上的细鳞，耳边时常响起清脆的落潮声，有什么东西十分愉快地把意图冲上海岸的浪头拍开。他无法转动头，眼前忽明忽暗，看到极高极远的天穹下有一双耀亮赤目，所非神的注视，与自己近在咫尺。  
这是其他的幸存者吗？意识再次陷入混沌，那张满溢生机的笑脸并不属于船上的任何一名同僚。  
歌声终止，鸥鸣远去。  
世界恍然安静无声。  
Emiya坐起来，发现自己被冲到不知名的荒滩上，以潮线为界，左边是吞食掉航船的海，右边是罕无人烟的原始绿洲，至于那条给他枕着尾巴的人鱼自然连同濒死之际的神梦一起消散，一丁点影子都不会留下。  
他确认自己随着洋流飘到了未知的海岸，涌上海滩的咸水渗入发白的裂口，阵痛重复袭来，如果没有补给，如此细小的伤痛也足够将他蚕食殆尽。水手毫无干劲地张望深不可测的丛林，叹了口气，转而向海面搜寻航船的残骸，认为不知不觉地死去比清醒着等待死亡要好得多。当他悲观地转向大海，身旁不知何时无声无息地多出一个人，像观察稀奇东西似的盯着他，一回头差点就碰上了嘴唇，海精灵眼中的魔力令卑微的人类只能徒劳地眨眼睛，如溺深水一般五体僵硬。  
恶作剧的剧作家露出满意的坏笑，吻了下他的嘴唇，破解了这魔法。  
他变得可以动，镇静地看着人鱼——这一族多被传为鱼尾人身的女性，但这一条并没有需要贝壳遮住必要部位的胸部，它的上半身与正常男子无异，颈上挂着月的银吊饰，用双手撑起上身，身后的碧蓝鱼尾欢快地拍打海水，兜起水花扬到他的头上。  
自知不可能在海域附近斗得过这传说中脾气乖张的残暴海怪，Emiya并没有跑开，出奇平静地问：“是你救了我？”  
人鱼发出短促的一声应答，继而张口说话：“在担心你的同伴们吗？”  
“你知道他们在哪里？”  
“当然知道，都在海底……还有半个在这儿啦。”人鱼指向自己的肚子，本来正常的牙齿突然绽成一排白森森的尖刺。  
它只是想吓他一下，转瞬就收了回去，但已经结结实实感到死亡威胁的水手当即把它踹进了海里。  
Emiya心有余悸地爬起来向岸上走去，打算先找些趁手的东西做防身武器，没走几步，背后又响起那条人鱼的嗓音。即使没有在唱歌，即使不如传闻中描述的空灵，富有魔力的声音震慑耳膜，与人在海底时闭气耳中听到的奇异躁动一般，被老人称为海的心跳。  
“死掉了也没人收尸，吃掉又怎么了？你以为把你这么大个子的蠢东西捞上来不费体力？”  
他回头看到那可怜家伙的额角划破了，应该是恰巧撞到了小岩石上，左眼被一指节宽的血迹盖住，瞳孔原本的红色显得分外澄清，趴在礁石上吵闹。  
Emiya没有接茬，他才懒得理会挑衅，不过他观察了一小会儿，发现这条人鱼真的上不来海岸，那条鱼尾似乎并不会变成腿，于是走到海边，卡着人鱼伸出胳膊也正好够不到他的距离蹲下来问道：“为什么要救我？”  
“闲着没事做。”人鱼说，“你想多了，我没有非得等人醒过来才吃的癖好。”  
他顿了顿，移开目光，“不，我不是因为害怕。”  
“那是？”  
“被吃过死人的嘴巴亲了感觉恶心。”  
人鱼瞪大眼睛：“啊？你再说一遍？那是帮你解开诅咒！我们再来一次，这次你就一动不动地直到饿死怎么样！”它的气势很盛，丝毫没有处于下风的自觉，也许还有后招可用，但离开给予加护的海面就一定没办法了吧。刚苏醒的水手并没有多少力气，他只是抓住时机攥住人鱼的两只手腕尽力往上拖它，一直拖到够不到水的地方为止。  
它们确实是足以使人类即刻倾心的美丽生物：无可挑剔的五官，长发，肌肤组成比人类更接近透明的水，人身与鱼尾相接的腰部同时具备两族的特征，半鳞片化的皮肤下纤细的血管闪烁微光。无视它伸出的尖牙和长指甲，Emiya故作轻松地说：“可以，但现在没有我的话你也回不去海里，饿死之前起码我会把你烤了再坚持个两三天。”  
鱼就是鱼，尽管绝望地摆动尾巴也没有用，脱水太久会皮肤皴皱开裂，最终极其凄惨地死去。  
“在你饿死之前我就会死的！人类就是这么对待救命恩人的吗？”脚边的聒噪鬼骂出不知道从哪艘船上偷听来的难听话，一会儿就被干沙蒸得发蔫，“沙子都进到鳞片的缝里了……”  
他有些心软，为了保持自己的立场勉强站稳了，问道：“这里真的是一座岛？离这里最近的陆地有多远？”得到回答后不由得叹息：“还不如死在海里。”  
人鱼背上开始浮现一小块晒伤的红斑，竟然还有心思安慰他：“好了嘛，你没听过一个传说吗？波塞冬会给予倾心我族的人类祝福，以人鱼的亲吻为媒介赋予他一双鱼鳃，足以使他纵穿四海。”它指指自己的耳后，“长在这里。”  
“我并不想要那东西。”Emiya说，忽然想起来某件事，“所以你是想帮我才……”  
“哇，别把我想得太好了，几百年里死在这个破岛上的人类多得是，干嘛要帮你啊！”人鱼挤出鄙夷的表情，“没有人可以抵抗人鱼的歌声，但归家的航船来临的时候，不，没什么……关你屁事，快把老子弄回去！”鱼尾把沙子拍出一个坑，扬了他一头一脸，它看上去明明还有很多话想说，杵在沙面上的胳膊肘已经烫破了皮。  
Emiya点头，把它抱起来佯装往海的反方向走：“说得对，这就把你的舌头割掉。得先把你挂在树上，然后找找我宰鱼用的弯刀，对了，你帮我看看我的刀子还在皮套里没。”  
“我不看！”斩钉截铁。  
水手笑起来，转了个身面向潮线小跑，在海水冲上来的时候把人鱼放回海里，看着它瞬间恢复活力，遥远地对自己比了个中指。  
那片纯净的蔚蓝色都城里没有金钱和市集，可能就会长出一些可爱的傻家伙。他再叹了口气，所以还是重新围着岛找一找残骸，努力活下来吧。  
无论发生什么事都不会再感到意外，因为活下来已经是奇迹中的奇迹。  
也是不幸中的不幸。

青鸟停在林顶的阳光中歌唱，毛茸茸的影球投进林中之湖。他拔出人鱼嘴里的破布团，差点被咬掉半只手，赶紧把它扔进水里，往后退了两步。“你这是绑架。”人鱼翻腾两下冒出头来，举起自己被藤条绑住的手腕，它有压制性的力量，但拿这个思维缜密的人类没辙。  
“不找个人聊天我会忘记怎么说话。”水手在湖边坐下，有意在距离湖水远一点的地方摩擦火石点燃篝火，附近有他搭起的简易帐篷。前天着手探索这片丛林的时候没有发现任何水源，返回海边露宿，昨天再来却突然出现了这片足够大的干净湖水，他确实没有征得对方的同意就强行把它弄了过来，所以相当理亏。  
人类一旦得知某处有能够作为陪伴的存在就难以再独自过活，即使那是一条凭靠声音就能使人迷失心智的鱼……他所想的那只动物正绽出可怖的尖牙啃手腕上一圈又一圈的藤条，丝毫没有注意到这边的目光。一指粗的麻绳两口就被啃断了，Emiya不由得心头一凉，没关系，反正它不能爬到岸上来。  
“Lancer，你的尾巴不能变成腿吗？”他看到人鱼投来不解的眼神，补充道，“人类传说你们可以上岸，尾巴会从中间劈开变成腿，还有一种说法是，人鱼只是被诅咒束缚住两腿的人。”  
Lancer翻了个白眼，上身趴到他的腿上：“那你觉得沿海的人为什么还没被吃干净？”  
“因为腿并没有力气，和半身瘫痪的人没两样。”  
“胡说。”它在他的大腿上捏来捏去，突然狠狠地敲了一下，“我们为什么要失去本族的特征成为人？都是像你这样麻烦的人……真讨厌。”如此羡慕地咕哝，抬眼仰望着千百年间从未近距离接触过的“森林”。金光中落下的蝴蝶停在人鱼的头顶，这种从不会飞到海面上的小虫子使它如临大敌，扑通一声沉进水里去了。  
Lancer拥有白人男子的上半身，它们的两性身体共有海生物流畅的曲线，皮肤透亮，无有一丝尘垢与多余的毛发，以尾鳍完整而拖长者为美，好战个体留下伤痕的纱尾被视为勇猛的象征。Lancer的尾鳍很长，却也残破，Emiya揉着腿稍稍走神的工夫，人鱼就从水中浮出来，像初识时那样碰了碰他的嘴唇和脸颊。  
冰凉凉的，留下一串水珠。  
水手擦去脸上的水，一时不知该作何感想，装作无动于衷。  
“你们仍旧认为人鱼只有雌性？”泡在水里的家伙问，眼巴巴地看着他把生肉放在火上烤熟，伸手想感受一下火的温度。其实还离得很远，Emiya谨慎地按住它的脑袋推开：“我不这么认为。水手都是男人，看到美妙的生物会更记住女性的存在而已。”  
这不是最合理的推断吗？他立刻被无情地甩了一脸水，惊讶地问：“怎么了？”  
人鱼似乎突然被激怒了，虽然把这家伙搬到这里来本身就算很冒犯的行为……直到刚才不还都好好的，我说错了什么吗？一头雾水的水手把烤好的肉食递到它嘴边。  
“我不喜欢这里，尾巴伸不开。”  
“天快黑了，明天日出就送你回去。”他只能回答。  
Lancer没有继续理他，而是对他手里散发异香的水囊感到好奇，“这是什么？”  
“酒啊，从船上飘过来的酒桶里打的，算是霉运中的好运吧。你没喝过吗？停，你不能喝，倒也不是不能……感觉这种烈酒对你们的身体不太好……好吧，就一点。”因为不想继续惹恼正在气头上的人鱼，Emiya选择网开一面，反复叮嘱只能尝一口。  
分量很少的话应该没什么问题……也许本身就没问题？他看着对这种口味感到惊喜的Lancer，强行把酒囊收了回来，直到大概两个小时之后，确认它的举止十分正常才答应可以再喝一些。  
可能几口酒并不会对这么大一条海生物造成影响。  
他们睡觉的时候离得很近，都隐隐害怕会有突然窜出来的野兽吃掉对方。苔藓邻水而生，潮湿的苦涩味把水手从无梦的睡眠中惊醒，眼前并未到来朝日与晴光，遥远的天幕仍伙同碎星笼罩着漆黑丛林。他不明白整片森林因何而横生躁动，那些一贯专横的王者在远方徘徊，畏怯，又虎视眈眈。  
歌声，万众歌声骤然自海中升起，薄雾阻住月辉的脚步，海的精灵纷纷浮出水面诵唱悠扬的挽歌，悲伤的低吟通过航船传唱至城镇，老水手会在码头上告诉新水手，人鱼们有同伴要死去了。Emiya即刻堵住耳朵，他的腿脚已经开始不听话，再多听一会儿就会丧失心智走向海中自溺而死。歌声变小的瞬间神智和思想都回到自己的躯壳，犹遭当头冷水。  
Lancer不在……  
他跳进湖里，被水底翻腾的人鱼撞到一边。它发狂的时候力气如此之大，仅仅靠尾巴就足以甩断人的两根肋骨，好在狭小的林中湖没有足够的空间。悲鸣声溶在水下，水面之上的人类若没有被吵醒，此生定无从听闻，水手终于在无光的视野里抓到了人鱼的长发，虽然他打心眼里不想这么做，但拖住头发比湿滑的鱼尾更容易着力。他把挣扎的人鱼提上水面，一出水就用被抓得血淋淋的胳膊抱住它的腰，周围的草丛里闪烁着的青色萤火虫立刻翕动翅膀逃开了：这片孤岛上的一切生物都厌恶海中的人鱼，因为大海的蛮力将可以永久倾覆它们生存的土地。  
凭借微弱的月光，水手看到人鱼始终维持着一副非常奇怪的表情。  
“Lancer？”  
它在发抖，死死地咬着嘴唇，喉咙里漏出压抑的呻吟声，像要哭了一样，眼睛却直勾勾地盯着他，一旦失去凝聚的精神力，它伸出的尖牙就会先穿破自己的下唇。  
“哪里不舒服？告诉我，我一定尽力帮助你。”可他仅仅二十几年的人生真的能帮得上忙吗？  
Lancer的尾巴卷住他的小腿，修长的双臂挂在他的脖子上，皮肤竟然第一次有了温度——它在发热，病态地打颤，所以才无声无息地完全沉在水底，现在水面上的每一秒恐怕对它来说都和呆在炎夏的热砂上没有区别。Emiya强迫自己迅速冷静，他必须要留在水面上和Lancer对话，只能一边一刻不停地思索，反复捞起水浸润人鱼裸露的皮肤。  
怎么回事？是这片湖的问题吗？  
夜间的湖冰冷刺骨，他都快冻僵了，但怀里的家伙的鼻尖贴着他的颈窝，呼出微弱的炙热吐息。“Lancer，回答我。”他收紧胳膊，感到人鱼的下腹明显地凸出硬块，这种性兴奋绝不会是湖水带来的，那么罪源就是酒了，那种吞下后不会立刻进入血液的液体对人鱼而言成为了延缓发作的热毒。  
还好，没有让它喝下太多，快点排掉过度的燥热就好了。  
“好热，我感觉内脏都……已经烂掉了。”Lancer抬起头轻声说，嘴唇不经意碰到他的耳垂，听起来就像来自旷野的风声。“没那回事，只是酒醉而已。”他拉着它靠在湖边，让不适的人鱼倚着自己的胸膛，“你不会有任何事。”  
人鱼配合地弯起嘴角，抬起手臂反勾住他的脖子，用无名指拨弄他的短发，总是这样游刃有余：“听起来真可靠。”它始终难受地紧绷身体，锁骨窝里积起浅浅的水洼。Emiya并没心思多看，认真地说：“控制住自己不要咬我，如果我死去，你就得永远活在这个湖里。知道猫吗？你会被远处那些大猫吃掉，像你啃烤鱼那样只剩骨头。”严厉地警告完毕，他安抚地亲吻它的鬓角，“听话。”  
这是他第一次作出回礼。  
Lancer愣住了，“你要做什么……啊！”  
怀里湿漉漉的人身猛地蜷成一团，鱼尾疯狂甩动，水手握住人鱼下腹勃起的阴茎，红着耳根努力当作是在为自己解决问题，尽量温柔地抚慰，好让它快点从痛苦中解脱出来。“嗯嗯嗯——”人鱼的后背绷起弧线，两颗鼓胀的乳头挂着水珠，它一直在乱动，Emiya把下巴垫在它的肩膀上，出于诡异的心理，拨开男性性征下面的细缝，探入中指和无名指，屈起手指刮了刮里面滑嫩而炙热的内壁。  
“哈啊……Emiya……”Lancer很想扭头咬他，嘴唇都已经贴上他的颈侧，闪光的圆珠砸到他的胸膛，应该是人鱼落下的眼泪吧。  
哭了吗？他怔了一下，尽力加快手中的动作，直到Lancer释放出来。脖子被牙齿夹住的时候当然非常害怕，但基于不知从何而来的信任，执着地想着一定要把这件事做完，而他所信任的家伙也拼命控制自己，没有让牙齿再切下一丝一毫。  
Lancer的身体在逐渐恢复凉爽，总算可以好好说话，“Emiya。”它伸出手，放在年轻水手的心脏处，触摸跳得几乎失去间奏的心音，虚弱但狡黠地笑，“糟糕呀……以后不能随便亲你了。”  
海神波塞冬是一个自私的神呢，他的赠礼只给予他的子民，无须“相爱”，人鱼会对深爱的人类施以名为“祝福”的枷锁，将他带至深海。水手听说过的版本正是这个传说的真实面目，毕竟没有任何一个人类可以在海精灵的邀请面前仍然保持理智。  
星星坠下来，挥洒的粉末落进海面燃起一片日出的燎原火，扎人的野蔷薇盛开在充满期待的赤目中：“既然你也跑不掉，就和我永远生活在这个岛上吧？”

海平线上出现黑船的形状之时，Lancer正趴在Emiya的腿上争吵野菜到底是不是人吃的东西。它猛地扑过来掐住了他的脖子，距离水手的嘴唇只有半片草叶的距离，最终转身跳回海里，再也没有出现。  
“你在这鬼地方独自生活了三年？”黑船的水手看见这个还算整洁的孤岛居民，像看见了远古而来的怪物，“我的天……多你一个人当然没关系，虽然不能保证把你带回你的家乡，至少你可以回去有人的地方了，哥们。”  
有人的地方。Emiya摸了摸下巴，他当然还是有用刀子好好刮掉胡子，半晌审慎地说道：“我有些重要的东西想带走，很重要，无论如何给我一晚上的时间整理。”  
“没事，我们也要在这做个歇脚呢。我说，你精神还正常真是太厉害了，回去得让我们老大给你写一本书！你是哪个城的人？得给你立座雕像……”  
他没有理会：“请你们驻扎的时候往东一些，这边经常有猛兽出没。”  
东岸竟然点燃了人类文明的篝火，他留在遥远的西海岸呼喊了整整一夜，直到后半夜嗓子快哑了，Lancer才露出半个脸，朝他扔了块贝壳砸中他的脑袋，无言地吐着泡泡，像只闹别扭的螃蟹。  
“我很犹豫，是回家，回到人类的社会，还是在这里，永远和你在一起。”  
他恍然明白了Lancer曾欲言又止的话：归家的航船来临的时候，人们就变得可以抵抗人鱼的歌声，不仅仅是歌声，还包括时间。  
“我看到你和它们讲话了，这片海对我来说是很重要的东西，对你来说你的家一定也是。”人鱼的声音还是一样神奇，微微搔着他的耳朵，却在心中以发痛的力度击打着协奏的鼓点，“我存在于这里的年头足够遇见两个你，三个你，十个你，我不在乎人类。所以走吧。”  
我不在乎人类，而你是人类中普普通通的一个。  
他沉默了很久，最终说道：“我会回来看你。”他蹲在沙滩上张开双臂，人鱼冰凉的手掌捂住他的嘴，与平常一样隔着手背亲吻，飞涨上来的潮水让他想起曾经的风暴夜。  
“别回来，再遇到风暴我是不会救你第二次的。”  
水手笑起来，“好。”  
他突然抓住人鱼胸腔的项链，站起来像第一天那样把它狠狠蹬开，银链由此扯断，与弯月形的吊坠一起留在他手里。人鱼呆呆地看着他退到沙滩以上，睁大眼睛露出不可思议乃至崩溃的神情。  
关于这一种族还有另一个广为流传的传说：藏起他们的梳子或者饰物，他们就会永远跟着你。  
“我是个贪心的人类，你就这样追着船跟我回去，怎么样，去利物浦或者南安普顿，你的鳞片和眼泪都足够我和我的后代富裕地生活，Lancer。”他说，卡着一只手臂的距离，高高举起那枚弯月，“不想成全我的话，就来拿走它，或者杀了我。”  
人鱼伸出手掌，手心柔软的那种人类的手掌，那只吊坠离它太远了，没有腿的人鱼无法够到站直的人类举起的东西。但Emiya把断掉的项链放进它的手里，跪下来吻住了它的嘴唇。没有刻意的遮挡，海神降下了迟来的祝福，水手的耳后裂开一道缝，他不再听到魅惑的低吟，风声穿过长成的鳃部，留下清晰的来自深海的爱之诗。  
他把人鱼颊上决堤似的眼泪擦掉，泪珠在手心凝成大把珍珠。  
“对不起，如果我说想要留下来，你一定不会答应我。”  
因为在这里的无数个日夜里，你已经放弃了无数个本可以自私的机会。  
“那为什么不去和他们说啊？”Lancer皱着眉大声喊，掉眼泪真的非常非常丢人，鼻子也很酸，但如果真的有可以劈开尾巴变成腿的药水的话，叫他哭出两倍的眼泪也一定愿意和这个人一起登上回家的船吧。  
“他们已经看到我了，我没有不回去的理由，谁会无缘无故留恋一座孤岛啊，他们会猜到这座荒岛上有特殊的宝物的。”Emiya叹了口气，“你是个傻子吧。”  
正午时分，黑船的船员来到西岸，看到一只尖牙长指甲的海兽把年轻的水手拖进了深海，他们惊恐地开船逃跑，并在航海图志上画下了硕大的骷髅头。  
“我想唱歌！”人鱼望着黑船的背影举起双手。  
“不行，他们都会死，等船开得再远一点。”  
“真麻烦——”

End.


End file.
